starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Kregor Faltis
Kregor Faltis was born around 62 years before the Battle of Yavin. Born on Coruscant, Kregor soon found his way into the Bounty Hunting profession. The Jedi Trilogy III Long before the end of the clone wars, Kregor recieved an anonymous message indicating that all Jedi were soon to be prime, lucrative bounty targets. This set Kregor, already a Teras Kasi Master, on the road to developing a method of fighting the Jedi and winning. After training in various methods, developing a fluid fighting style that was totally unpredictable, he managed to acquire a suit of Cortosis body armour complete with long, retracting Cortosis wrist blades. He lured a Jedi to her death on Coruscant to test his abilities using a distress signal. Satisfied that he could now fight with success against Jedi, Kregor was approached by the Dark Jedi Perem Thoje. Boards - Jedi Trilogy III. After equipping three Dark Jedi clones, one of whom was Galena, a clone of half Perem's DNA and Half Ariane Nevar's DNA, who he later became the lover of, with Cortosis Armour he led a daring raid on Theed Palace Naboo, to assasinate the queen. During the battle Galena severed the hands of Jeb Kaxson the Bothan Jedi Master, and Kregor fought toe to toe with Jedi Master Yado. Jedi Master Yado had been struggling with the dark side and ended up unleashing force chokes, force lightning and more upon him. The battle was somewhat of a stale mate and Yado ended up leaving the scene to face Perem Thoje once and for all. Kregor meanwhile was forced to square off against the Jedi Ariane Nevar, again neither combatant able to deliver a killing blow, however he was successful in rescuing Galena. On Perem's Mothership, Yado and Perem continued fighting to the death, even as the ship crashed into the planet. Ariane fought Galena in single combat, and although beaten - managed to pursuade Galena to allow her to stop Perem's plans. Ariane then sacrificed herself in order to destroy the ship while Galena fled in an escape pod and Kregor seperately, neither knowing whether the other had survived. Coruscant Returning to his home on Coruscant he bided his time and allowed his wounds to heal, swearing a bitter revenge on the Jedi population of the galaxy for the loss of his lover Galena, who unknown to Kregor was carrying his unborn son. Soon he returned to the bounty hunting trade, initially working solo, until his droid programmed to pilot his Firespray ship The Crimson Blade, malfunctioned leaving him stranded in a deadly situation. After a desperate fight, fleeing into the sewers and hiding out for days Kregor escaped alive, but swore never to rely on droids again. To this end he travelled to Dosha to purchase a slave to be his assistant. He bought a young Trandoshan girl called Rissk had her memory erased and took her Coruscant to fly his ship for him. After several years, when Rissk became 16 years old, she became restless and began asking about leaving, Kregor, fearful of this took her for another mind wipe, however the technician took pity on her and purposefully failed the mind wipe. Rissk waited until she was back at home with Kregor, then snapped his neck, left him for dead and fled his undercity apartment. Kregor survived, by crawing on his belly across the apartment floor with one hand and calling for an emergency medical team. Picking up his Firespray, The Crimson Blade from a local Zabraki undercity engineer called Raynard Quinn, he left Coruscant to pursue more lucrative off-world bounties. Off world Employ Years later, whilst under the employ of the Dark Jedi Scientist Blackart, Kregor was engaged in battle with Rissk and her companions, when Galena with his previously unknown son Reed appeared. After leaving Blackart to his fate he left Kashyyk with Galena and his new found son - Reed. Return to Coruscant While en-route to Coruscant, Kregor picked up on the news that his old training partner and adversary Ariane was to be taken to Coruscant and executed. This triggered a decision to set right the wrongs of his previous sixty years and to set a good example for his Jedi son. Kregor and a small group of Jedi assaulted the Imperial Palace on Coruscant, the assault culminated in Kregor duelling with Darth Vader himself. Vader proved too much for him though and after trapping Kregor turned his attention to Ariane. Despite a valiant fight, Vader impaled Ariane's heart with his lightsabre, however as he was about to deliver the coupe de grace, Kregor's red mist kicked in, allowing him to free himself, rip the blade from Vaders grasp and rescue Ariane. Finding Rissk Feeling that Rissk was the other great wrong he had to right, Kregor set out to find Rissk. His search led him through a time hole, however despite the ill effects of travelling in time Kregor managed to find Rissk and rescue her, bringing her from the future to her correct time, just prior to Battle of Endor. The Rebel Alliance Having left Galena and Reed to continue their Jedi training and rescued Rissk, Kregor then proceeded to help Rissk rescue Raynard Quinn, from Ra'Lesh. While discussing their next more on a backwater planet a Falleen named Zior overheard them mention the Rebellion and expressed an interest. After fleeing the new Imperial Aligned Ariane Kaxson and a Star Destroyer they fled to Lok to exact repairs on Rissk's ship and look for contacts in the Rebellion. As it happened Nym was supplying the rebels with weapons and after Rissk thwarting an assasination attempt on Nym, he entrusted them with the shipment of weapons for delivery. Another rescue, another space battle and fleeing anotehr Star Destroyer they ended up joining Wraith Squadron a Rebel fleet running near suicide, hit and run missions against out of the way Imperial Installations. Before his tour of duty had even started, the battle of Endor was over. Fearing for his safety within the Rebellion ranks due to his dark past he fled. Returning to the site where he left Galena and his son Reed, he found them gone - with only a stone memorial in place, advocating that they had been killed by the dark Jedi Perem Thoje. Swearing vengence he donned the Cortosis armour again and set out to seek and destroy Thoje, whether Galena and Reed are truly deceased is not determined at this stage... Years of Captivity After searching for Reed and Galena, Kregor was lured into a trap, captured by the metallic monster, that haunted him from his past - Perem Thoje. Perem, under the instruction of Perem's Master Darius Malakai fitted Kregor witha spinal inhibitor and handed him over to his medical and science expert , Cair Alana. For nearly twenty years Kregor underwent daily experimentation, torture and sampling. He was finally rescued by the Ethan Voss and Caitlin Voss and despite Arice Quinn defeating the orignal Perem Kreor as able to finally exact his revenge on the youthful perfect clone of Perem. He now resides in the gardens of the Jedi Temple on Onderon, ironically given his long career of hunting the Jedi, he could be seen as currently under their protection. Perem hinted that Malakai knew of Kregor's mysterious origins and that somehow he had been created by genetic engineering with the DNA of a Ysmilari. The exact circumstances of this are still nknown to Kregor to this day. Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Coruscanti